


The Accidental Last Dragon

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020), Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Angst, Blazey is a good dragon, Dragons, First Meetings, Gen, Lost Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: After chasing a strong and delicious smell, Blazey gets mistaken for being the last dragon by a curtain fearless warrior.
Kudos: 6





	The Accidental Last Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Okey okey, I couldn’t help myself again! This has been on my mind for a week! :/
> 
> Anyways, in this AU (or the Onward-verse overall), dragons are kinda a combination of cats and dogs (kinda like Toothless from HTTYD), hence why Blazey adapts so quickly😅.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come on, Blazey.” Ian says, tugging on the leash a bit so that the small dragon gets the message and stops sniffing around.

Luckily, it works, as Blazey slowly gets away from whatever small animal she just saw, and runs ahead of the Lightfoot brothers as far as the leash would go.

Both brothers where tasked to go on a walk with Blazey, preferably in a forest. Ian, being a fan of nature area’s, immediately agreed to do it, and just dragged Barley along with him.

“At least she listens this time.” Barley says jokingly, but noticing how his younger brother almost falls flat on his face multiple times because of an hyperactive Blazey pulling the leash made the 19 year old’s expression change. “Should I take over the leash for a while?” He asks.

“No, thanks. I can handle it.” Ian answers with a confident tone. Barley takes his brother’s word for it, and lets it slide. “So, how’s your new job going?” The 16 year old asks, wanting to start a conversation while walking in this quiet natured area.

“It’s been going pretty well, like when-“

While the brothers are having their pleasant conversation, Blazey picks up on a strange but strong smell coming from the right of her. She looks to her right where the smell comes from, and only sees trees, no clear path to follow whatsoever.

But she just gotta follow that smell...

Not caring that Ian still has a grip on the leash, Blazey tries to sprint to the direction the smell comes from, basically almost dragging Ian with her.

“Wow wow wow, Blazey! Calm down!” Ian calls out, almost falling forward because of the dragon’s strength. The elf finds his balance again, and pulls hard on the leash to calm Blazey down, but it doesn’t help.

Seeing how his brother struggles with their pet dragon, Barley also grabs a hold on the leash, also giving it a hard pull, but that only tightens the leash.

“What in Yore’s name is wrong with her?!” Barley asks as he and Ian keep a hold on the tight stretched leash.

“How am I suppose to know?” Ian calls out, all though he figures it can be a small animal that Blazey sees. “She probably sees somethi-“

Then the leash breaks.

As usual, Blazey sprints to the direction she presumably sees something, and it all went too fast for the boys.

“Crap!” Ian curses, barely seeing Blazey running the direction she takes before she’s gone.

The brothers look at each other for a split second, both instantly knowing what they have to do.

“Blazey, come back here!” Barley calls out, But Blazey doesn’t listen, as she has one thing on her mind and nose. The Lightfoot brothers run as fast as they can after the small dragon to keep up with her while they can still see her.

But that doesn’t last long, as Blazey is too fast for the elves to keep up, and so they eventually lost her.

“Shoot...” Barley curses, taking a bit of a break for a moment, catching his breath from all that running. “Shoot, we lost her...”

“Then let’s keep searching.” Ian says. “I don’t wanna get home for mom to hear that she went missing.”

Barley looks straight forward where Blazey might ran to, feeling some hope in him light up. “Okey, lets keep searching.”

•+•

The smell gets stronger the further Blazey sprints to it, and she can feel that she’s close to it.

Soon enough, she finds herself out of the forest and in a wide short grassy area, noticing of it shining more light down the ground.

The dragon then catches her eye on a grey silver-ish thing laying in the gras, exactly in the direction where that delicious smell comes from.

Blazey waists no time getting to that silver-ish thing. Once she’s close enough, she sees that it’s...fish?

She smells the fish from a close distance. It’s something she never eat, but it just smells so good! Blazey sticks out her tongue to taste the food a bit. The dragon likes the taste, and takes a small bite off of the fish next, and she’s instantly hooked.

Within the next minute, Blazey had manage to eat the whole fish. She’s laying on the ground, bulging from the amount of food she just ate.

The feeling of being watched suddenly hit the small dragon, as well as hearing rustling from the bushes across her. She shoots her head straight forward, feeling a bit afraid in case it’s a threat.

Then, to Blazey’s shock, a tall elf-ish woman steps out of the bushes. She has tan toned skin, beautiful long black hair that makes her ears not visible, as well as a weird flat pointy roof on her head. Her expression looks surprised and in disbelief, but at the same time with all joy.

Blazey analyzes her for a moment, until she notices the sword in her hand. 

The dragon backs down a little, seeing the deadly weapon near her.

The woman takes note of this, and looks at her sword for a moment before purposefully dropping it to the ground, letting the small dragon know that she isn’t a threat to her.

The action makes Blazey more relaxed, letting her guard down around the woman just a little.

The woman carefully moves a bit closer to the small dragon, but Blazey still looks a bit nervous at her.

“Don’t worry...” the woman says calmly, trying to reassure the creature. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

It calms Blazey a bit, letting the woman get closer to her.

“Blazey...” the woman reads out loud, having gotten close enough and down to the dragon’s level to read Blazey’s collar. “Are you being held as a slave?” She asks, assuming that at seeing half the leash that’s still on the collar.

But the dragon can’t talk back. And if she could, she would’ve said that she isn’t being held as a slave, but she can’t.

“Don’t you worry, I am going to take you back home to Kumandra.” The woman says, petting Blazey’s head as she did. “All is going to be well.”

Noticing how small the dragon’s wings are, the woman carefully picks the creature up with one hand, standing up back on her feet before picking up her sword from the ground. And walks back to where she came from.

Eventually, They walk to a giant round creature that appears to be waiting for the woman. Blazey gets a little frightened at seeing the beast, and tries to wiggle her way out of the woman’s grip,

“Shhh, it’s okey, Blazey. He’s on our side.” The woman reassures the dragon. “Right, boy?”

The giant creature lets out a sound of agreement.

The woman then climbs on the creature’s back with Blazey in one arm and her sword in the other. They’re about ready to go to this “Kumandra” place, when the woman looks at the small dragon in disbelief, wonder and joy for a moment.

“I, Raya of Kumandra...” Raya says, not helping but cracking a proud smile at Blazey. “...have found the last dragon.”

And so, Blazey knows the woman’s name that’s apparently “Raya”.

“Come on, boy. Let’s go home.” Raya says to the giant creature, to which he huffs happily in responds before taking off to Kumandra.

But a few kilometers away, are two elf brothers desperately searching for the same dragon, but with no success...


End file.
